lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aera Munila Whitbread
*IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN GETTING GARB MADE SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM* Aera Munila Whitbread was born to Arvred Roson Whitbread, an affluent human fabric factory owner and importer, and Charlin Steelwind-Whitbread, a dwarf and skilled seamstress, in the dead winter of 995. Generally considered a blessing, the Whitbread’s were graced with 7 sons before Aera was born. But as the owner of a business that fell as women’s work, Charlin was greatly relieved when she finally received a baby girl to inherit her sewing skills and eventually her shop. While Aera’s brothers ran amok along the fabric factory’s expansive looms, Aera tended to the fabric shop and small alterations while her mother created beautiful garments. She became fast friends with regular merchant customers coming to buy the rare imported and loomed fabrics they created. While the small prospering factory in Gildor drew interest from merchants from all over the land, none grabbed her interest more than the merchant family Sól. Constant customers, the Sól’s quickly became strong family friends with the Whitbread’s. Arvred secretly hoped Aera would wed the Sól’s oldest son as to join the merchant company and factory and eventually approached Hildr with the plan. Hildr Sól tentatively agreed with Arvred to have his eldest son wed to Aera when he was ready to inherit the merchant guild Sól. This agreement lead to Aera spending many months out of her 16th and 17th year at the Manor Sól in Larkenvale. In her stay at the house of Sol, the relationship between Aera and the eldest son never sparked, the large age difference making him more of a brother figure than a romantic interest. Víðarr, on the other hand, grabbed Aera’s interest. Pained that she was to wed his brother, Aera distanced herself from Víðarr to avoid growing too attached to a man she could not have. The eldest Sól, however, turned out to be more uncompliant than Hildr had expected. In Aera’s 18th year Hildr accepted that his eldest son could not inherit the guild and therefore was not to wed Aera. Breaking the arrangement, an embarrassed Hildr sent Aera back home to Gildor to a disappointed Arvred. On the second day of travel back to Gildor a lone horseman carried urgent news to Aera’s escorts. Aera overheard the horseman telling her escorts of the slaughter that happened at the House of Sol, none presumed to be left alive. Crushed, Aera wept for the love she never was able to have with the late Víðarr. Upon arriving home, Aera joined her family in mourning over the loss of their dear family friends but quickly grew distant. In the coming weeks Aera avoided work, wandering aimless through the streets of Gildor, hiding in the nooks and crannies within the family factory. Arvred grew impatient with Aera which only made her more indignant, driving her further away. And then one day a stranger appeared at the steps of the Whitbread house. Dirty and matted, the stranger was found collapsed outside of the manor, having dragged his body up the path and collapsed upon the steps. With the bitter cold of winter approaching, Charlin convinced Arvred to take the stranger in for the evening, lifting the seemingly lifeless body from the steps and wisking him in. Being a face the Whitbread’s did not recognize, the stranger was kept in the servant’s quarters far from the family’s chambers. Intrigued, Aera snuck into the room the stranger was being kept in. Even filthy and broken Aera knew who the stranger was as soon as she laid eyes on him. Somehow Víðarr Sól lay in front of her. Collapsing, Aera thanked Kalyar and Unuquala for sparing him, giving her the chance to pursue she was never intended to have. *GARB: I am available to make simple to semi complex garb for Lancers during the summer months while I am out of class. Everything I make is costume clothing and I cannot make guarantees that anything will come out the way you want. BUT I will not charge to make garments, you only need to buy supplies for what you want. Things I have made for lancers so far (I'll be using non lance names) - Camden Barnes: Pirates shirt, Tunic, Boots, Weapon covers, Quiver - Nathan Mooney: Modified undershirt, Pants, Tunic with insignia on back, Banner - Trevor Taylor: Doublet, Pants, Cloak, Weapon cover Other miscellaneous garments I have made include back lacing corset, dresses, skirts, and other doodads. If you are interested in getting garb email me at madison.hulswit@gmail.com or leave a comment on here and I will do my best to check both regularly. I will do my best to do first come first serve, but I will prioritize lancers in need of garb over lancers that already have some.I will post the wait list here so people can keep track of where they stand and see what other lancers are having made. WAIT LIST: Madison Ozdych: Loose bottom cinching pants, Paneled skirt, Waist cinch, Side lacing shirt Todd Page: Pirate garb (To be thrifted and then modified) Molly Binek: Gypsy leggings/pants Category:Biographies Category:Recruit